fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Kirby: Right Back At Ya
Paper Kirby: Right Back At Ya is an RPG similar to Paper Mario Plot Prolouge Kirby, Bandana Waddle Dee, Meta Knight, and King Dedede are in King Dedede’s castle getting ready for the Wish Ceremony, which takes place at dusk. Exploring the castle for a while, you’ll find the following: *Chef Kawasaki in the kitchen cooking Superspicy Curry. *Marx in the Boss Fight Arena practicing his ball tricks. *Susie in the Grand Ballroom on the piano playing the original Green Greens theme. *Magalor in the Dining Room trying to choose if he should either give caramel apples or Strawberry Shortcake for dessert. And lastly *Tiff and Tuff in the 3rd Floor Guest Room. Talking to them will give you 1 Star Point each. When you exit the castle via the main door, the ceremony starts. Everyone mentioned above is on a giant parade float carrying the Star Rod. The ceremony is full of fun, eating, and wishing. When King Dedede returns the Star Rod to the Fountain of Dreams, a black smoke fills the air, and Nightmare appears. Taking back the Star Rod, King Dedede holds it firmly, with Meta Knight protecting him, Bandana Waddle Dee protecting Meta Knight, and Kirby protecting Bandana Waddle Dee. In a failed attempt of protecting the Star Rod, the four are clobbered by Nightmare, causing them to fall on the floor and lose all their Wish Power. When everything seems bleak for Kirby and Co., Nova appears, demanding Nightmare to return the Star Rod. But, in an unexpected turn of events, Nova is clobbered by Nightmare. Having lost most of his Wish Power to Nightmare, Nova is destroyed by one final punch, causing him to explode into 7 pieces. After the explosion, Nightmare Matter, a Dark Matter possessed by of Nightmare’s magic, ties Tiff and Tuff up with Matter Ropes. Nightmare then captures Tiff and Tuff in magic cages. Tiff summons Warp Stars for the others, but before they escape, Nightmare casts a spell on the Warp Stars, causing them to crash in different parts of Popstar with Kirby’s being in Green Greens. After finding Bandana Waddle Dee in a village of peaceful Waddle Dees and a fight with a possessed Whispy Woods, the Whispy Woods Jr. blocking the path to Cappy Town moves out of the way, allowing access to the main hub. Kirby then must climb the top of Candy Mountain in order to talk to a hologram of Nova. Nova claims that Nightmare is absorbing his Wish Power, and that by doing so increases Nightmare’s strength. Before Nova runs out of power to stop producing a hologram, he tells Kirby to find all of his shards and unite them as one on the same peak. The hologram transmission ends, ending the chapter. Meanwhile, Tiff wishes for help and encounters a Novite, a mini Nova who grants wishes. After introducing himself as Novate, Tiff asks if he can single handedly take on Nightmare. Though not having that much Wish power to do so, Novate agrees to go tell Kirby the location of the first Nova Shard. Chapter 1: Storming in on Knuckle Joe’s Invasion After receiving word on the location of the first Nova Shard being in Castle Lololo, Kirby sets off. When he reaches the castle, he finds that the draw bridge has been lifted and the only way to lower it is the Switch on the other side. In dismay, he heads to the nearby Bonker Village, where Kirby finds King Dedede. Apparently, Bugs have been stealing the Bonkers’ hammers, and they also stole Dedede’s. If you attempt to add him to your team without retrieving his hammer he’ll say “Did you get my hammer back? Because with out it, I’m powerless.” Retrieving all the hammers for the Bonkers without them will give you 2 Star Points. Kirby has to chase the Bug that stole Dedede’s hammer and complete a memory game in which the bugs switch trees. When Kirby wins the memory game, the bug that stole the hammer was the leader and was possessed by Nightmare’s magic. After retrieving the hammer and returning it to King Dedede, he will join your party. Using King Dedede’s Gordo Throw ability to hit the switch, Kirby and Co. lower the drawbridge and enter Castle Lololo. Right when they enter though, they fall through a trapdoor that leads to a cell in the dungeons. In the cell, you’ll find Marx, trying to figure a way out. Talking to him will make him join your party. Using his Jester Ball ability to break a cracked wall, Kirby and Co. escape the dungeons. After a long time navigating the castle to reach to roof, Kirby and Co. encounter a possessed Knuckle Joe, which they fight and defeat. When Knuckle Joe gets back the ability to fully control his own body, he is dazed and almost falls of the roof and into the dungeons. Right before he falls, though, Kirby grabs his arm and pulls him back up. Knuckle Joe thanks him and asks if there’s anything he can do to help, in which Kirby responds for asking for the first Nova piece, ending the chapter. Meanwhile, Tiff notices that Nightmare dropped a plans log and told the Novate to get it, since she and Tuff are still trapped in magic cages. Novate does so, and Tiff learns that the next Nova Shard is in Raisin Ruins. When Nightmare comes back, Tiff hurriedly tells Novate to find Kirby and tell him the location of the next Nova Shard. Nightmare catches Tiff with his plans log and punishes her and Tuff into 1 hour of sleep while dreaming of nightmares. Chapter 2: The Mystery of Raisin Ruins (This level takes place in Raisin Ruins and Sand Canyon with the chapter boss being a possessed Adeleine) Chapter 3: The “Invincible” Colossal Waddle Dee (This level takes place in both Red Canyon and Big Forest with the chapter boss being a possessed Colossal Waddle Dee) Chapter 4: Mayhem in the Model (This level takes place in a miniature model of Rhythm Route in an empty house in Cappy Town. The boss of this chapter is a possessed Sir Kibble with his army of Sword Knights) Chapter 5: Hot, Hot, Times on Magma Island (This level takes place in both Jam Jungle and Vocal Volcano. The boss for this chapter is Fire Lion.) Chapter 6: Dark Days in Nature Notch (This level takes place in w:c:kirby:Nature Notch, and the boss for this chapter is Kracko) Chapter 7: A Nova Shard On Ice (This level takes place in Iceberg, and the boss for this chapter is Ice Dragon.) Chapter 8: A Wish Powered Showdown! (This level takes place on Mt. Dedede and the final boss is Nightmare.) Category:Kirby Games Category:Paper Games Category:Paper Kirby Category:Kirby (series)